When thermo-cutting with oxygen, especially in continuous steel casting plants, on both the lower edges of the oxy-cut, i.e. at the beginning and at the end of each cut off work piece, more or less big burrs consisting of a mix of brittle iron oxide and hard to soft steel are developping by the down flowing and partly freezing cutting slag. Partly these beards hang deeply down from the edges like icicles, partly relatively flat bulges are forming at the edge neighbouring areas of the lower work piece surfaces, partly any shape and size of same in combination. They all depend on the material composition, material temperature and chemo-physical working data of the cutting tools. On any rate the existence of this burrs gives trouble for further processing if not already in transport.
It would be desirable to avoid such cutting burrs, buth this cannot be realized. A substantial reduction is possible under circumstances, but the beard cannot be defined in its size from the beginning and is not accepted without later improvements under all circumstances.
Therefore, there is a series of working ways and processes, to remove the burr soonest after the oxy-cutting, as there are by melting down, burning off or flame scarfing with a hand-held oxygen burner; by melting down, burning-off or flame scarfing with an oxygen burning machine; by knocking or chiseling off by hand; by knocking off, pushing off, shearing off using machines, equipped with hammer-like, chisel-like or shearing-blade-type tools.
Whereas the flame-technical deburring methods have the advantage of high deburring speeds, they are very disadvantageous due to smoke formation, slag splashing, granulation water requirement and fire or explosion hazard. Therefore the need turns more to the mechanical deburring possibilities, for which apart from the expenditure for mechanical equipment and energy only the considerable time requirement and the discharging of the loose beards is to be considered.
Correspondingly advantageous deburrers for mechanical deburring of cutting burrs have been already suggested in the EP-A-0 463 201 and in the EP-A-94 10 3765. Meanwhile the deburrers following above mentioned applications have proven themselves successful in practical use by better deburring rates, low noise and less requirement for positioning.
Disadvantageous remain with respect to the expenses for short and low weight work pieces and space requirement in multi-strand billet casters. Of course this demands as well less maintenance requirements.
The biggest expenditure lies with the deburrers for slabs and blooms of short length and low weight.
For short ones the gaps in support are too short for the travel of deburrers, low weight work pieces call for holding and shifting devices, as their friction on the support neither gives sufficient holding forces for the travelling deburrers not sufficient deburring forces for travelling work piece deburring.
As long as a 100% deburring rate is not yet achieved, the task to improve the system or the design, especially that of the deburrer chisels is still exists.
Therefore the task arises, to manufacture stationary deburrers with pushing equipment and travelling deburrers as well for short deburring gaps at low cost and with still better deburring rate.